


Open Secret by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Open Secret by Laylah.It's one of those secrets that everybody knows about, the fact that Rush shares Dave's tent for more than just convenience. But Dave's the marquis, so he's important, so they have to be quiet about it.





	Open Secret by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167308) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Open Secret  
**Author** : Laylah  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Last Remnant  
**Character** : David/Rush  
**Rating** : R  
**Warnings** : not worksafe  
**Summary** : It's one of those secrets that everybody knows about, the fact that Rush shares Dave's tent for more than just convenience. But Dave's the marquis, so he's important, so they have to be quiet about it.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/167308)  
**Length** 0:04:20  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Open%20Secret%20by%20Cypher.mp3)


End file.
